Arachnid Love
by Lady Olivia Devereax
Summary: Welcome to the fourth installment of the Arachnid Series! Taking place on year after Arachnid Legacy, the Spider-Heros and their city are ready to take on any challenge. But their enthusiasm is strained when challenges arise that have a bigger toll than others...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider Man, The Avengers or Fantastic Four. I do own Harry Jr. And Rebecca. Pretty much, anyone and anything you don't recognize. **_

_**Please read, review and enjoy my latest installment to the Arachnid Series—Arachnid Love. **_

* * *

"Hey, Rebecca, can you come here please?" My personal assistant, Emma, poked her head in my office. It's been one year since I married Peter. We've been making steady paychecks and life is great.

But something weird happened after I was married. For a weird reason, I felt it was betrayal to wear knee length skirts to work. For an absurd reason, it was too revealing for a married woman. Take now, for instance, I wore a black pants suit with a forest green blouse and black pumps.

I checked my watch. Noon. "What do you need, Emma?" I asked, tossing some hair out of my eyes and clutching my research papers. "I want you to meet someone. Or, some people. A three some." Emma laughed, blowing away fiery red strands of hair.

I followed her to the lab and barely kept myself from stopping in my tracks. One of the three I recognized. One of my role models, besides Dr. Octavius and Dr. Conners. For the story of their fates, I kind of wished Reed Richards wasn't standing in my science lab.

"Mr. Richards, this is Dr. Rebecca Parker," I held out my hand for him to shake, which he did, warmly. "Dr, this is my wife, Susan Richards and her brother, Johnny Storm," I shook Susan's hand and turned to Johnny. He was tall, blonde and handsome but I wasn't phased.

He however, was smirking and taking me in. I tilted my hand just a little bit in his grasp so he couldn't help but see my wedding ring. His smile changed immediately from cute and suggestive to polite and respectful. Wow. I was impressed. Sam, who has not failed to get on my nerves yet still get high grades, should spend a couple hours with this guy.

"Welcome. What can I help you with?" I asked, smiling at the group. I noticed one of the Four was missing. "I heard of your work and wanted to talk to you. Today, I only had time to introduce myself, but I can come back another time..." Reed said.

"Of course, Dr. Richards. I think anytime this week is fine," I recalled. "Wednesday? Noon?" Richards suggested. I nodded. "That will do and I'll put it in the book. Have a nice day," I bid as they turned to leave. "And you, Mrs. Parker," Reed called.

"Interesting..." Emma murmured.


	2. Flu?

That evening, Spider Man and I went patrolling. I haven't seen any villains for a few months. Can't complain, though. But boy, I haven't been feeling too good. I think I'm coming down with the flu.

In the fading light, I saw Spider Man swerve away from me to go around a building. Hanging on to my web with both hands, I threw myself forward and did a double backflip. I went extremely light headed in the process and my brain seemed to shut down.

Just as I arched my back to go back into a swinging position, it hit me like a shock wave and the web slipped out of my hands. "Widow?" Spider Man's voice above me woke me up, but I kept falling limply. Suddenly he was under me and I wasn't falling any more.

He had one arm wrapped around my waist—my chest pressed into his—and my head nestled in the crook of his neck. "You okay?" He asked quietly. "Fine," I responded. "Just got dizzy. I had a headache earlier. I'm afraid I might be getting sick. Like the flu or something,"

Spider Man set me down on a roof and I stretched, trying to get my brain to work again. "I don't have work tomorrow. What should I do...?" I asked, sitting down next to him. "Gwen called and asked if you could baby-sit Jackson tomorrow night. She is going to dinner with Jonathan."

Spider Man ran gloved fingers up and down my back, sending shivers along my spine. "What did you tell her?" "That it was up to you," He said. "Yeah, I'll go," I nodded. "But isn't he a bit young?" "Um..." Spider Man shrugged. "You know nothing about children, do you?" I chuckled. "No," He admitted, partly teasing.

"You're hopeless," I sighed, shaking my head. "I met Reed Richards, Susan Richards and Johnny Storm today," I commened. "They came to OsCorp?" He raised an eyebrow. "Yup. Oh, no!" I snapped my fingers, biting my lip. "What?" "I told them that I could see them on Wednesday, but I've got a whole lot of stuff piled up. May e I could invite them to dinner on Thursday?" I asked.

"That'd be fine. I'll be home," Peter nodded and stood. "If you are sick then you should be inside," He took my hand and we jumped off the roof. I shot a web, breaking away fron Peter. We landed inside and changed our clothes.

The next morning, I Dutch braided my hair into a crown around my head and applied blue eyeliner, mascara and lipstick before going downstairs to make breakfast. "Morning, Joss," Peter had given me a nickname that only he could use, taking it from my middle name.

"Hey, Honey. milk or water?" I pulled two glasses out of the cupboard. "Milk," I checked my schedule as I walked past with a carton. "You have an interview with JJ and his son today?" Inread, pouring the white dairy product.

"Yeah. I wish you were coming," Peter said wistfully. "What, you don't like crowds?" I teased, setting his food down in front of him and sitting down with my own. "You look nice," Peter complimented, holding his briefcase close to him. "I'm wearing slacks and a sweater...but thank you." I smiled, picking up my fork.

Peter left for work in his Challenger, and I went out to my red Range Rover, threw my book bag and purse in and headed towards the bustling part of the city. I stopped forst at the coffee shop, got a mocha and headed to the library. Trying to find ways to save money and live better, I've been doing a lot of research.

Granny always had a pantry full of things—cans of tomato sauce/dices, cream of mushroom soul, etc—that we never used, and always went shopping. I decided to make a menu for every week and buy only what we need. So I'm on the computer browsing through recipies.

I made our menu, the weekly budget, and a few instructions to make cleaning supplies. Then I drove to the craft store to get fabric for the clothes I had to make. Unless it was something like socks, sports jackets, ties and shoes, I'm trying to make as much of the clothes as possible. That is hard, I tell you, but we're saving money like nobody's business.

I was browzing through the solid colors section when I had to make a beeline for the bathroom. Grabbing the ends of my scarf, I threw up in the toilet, feeling sick to my stomach. Good Lord, I don't get this sick very often.


	3. I'm WHAT!

I ended up heading to the drugstore that evening for Pepto Bismol. On the way there, I stopped at the gas station to fill up the Rover, and suddenly felt nauscious. Something popped up into my head and I shoved the thought away. I have been vomiting for a few days now...no.

Fatigue did start a week ago, and twice I fainted...no. And then I missed my...Oh, God, no. Is it? I began panicking immediately as my scientist brain ran through my past month. Its just the flu. Nothing more. But I've got to be sure...and get my hopes up? No way. But all the signs...

I cursed under my breath, unhooked the nozzle and got back in my car. As soon as I reached the drugstore, I walked hurriedly to my destination, shaking. I felt my heart pounding against my chest as I looked through all the options. My hands shook as I reached for one. I grabbed the Pepto Bismol and headed to the check out stand.

I could tell the Cashier, an elderly woman, wanted to ask me about my purchase, but the pale expression on my face warned her against it. My black curls flew in my face as I snatched up my bag and nearly ran out to my car. I decided against taking the horrid medicine in my car, afraid that I'd spill it all over the upholstery.

Peter wasn't home yet when I arrived, and I took my groceries in, put them all away and then locked myself in the bathroom.

* * *

I might fall down and die right here. I threw the bathroom door open, wondering why I had been so scared. I crumbled up the box for the pregnancy test and threw it in the fire place, watching it turn to ash. I thought back to the test. Two pink lines.

Oh. My. Gosh. I am a super hero. My husband's a superhero. I'm a scientist. My husband's a photographer for the Daily Bugle. I don't know how I'm going to tell him. Now I remember why I was scared. I checked my watch. Five o'clock. I grabbed a bag of green beans out of the freezer, poured olive oil in a pan and turned the stove on.

I groaned, wondering what he'd say. We're still trying to get in a steady, financial rhythm. I dumped the green beans in the pan and grabbed a cutting board and a knife. How am I going to tell him something like this? I began chopping potatoes and onions. How is the Black Widow suppossed to be the Black Widow if she's pregnant? I dumped them into the electric skillet and pulled the bag out of the fridge that held steak swimming in merinade.

With the baby, grocery bills are going to accelorate. I took the steaks outside to the small Weber Grill. What if Peter doesn't want this baby? I used the tongs to lay them on the grill. The fire licked greedily at the dripping sauces. He won't ask me to abort it, will he? I can't do that! I checked my watch—six minutes to cook on each side—and closed the lid of the grill.

I wish mine and his parents were here. They could help us so much. I went inside to check the green beans and potatoes. Mary Jane and Gwen have both had a son, they can help out, too. I went back out and flipped the steaks. I'd have to tell Tony. He's going to tease me until the day I die. While I waited for the steaks to get done, I set the table. I use China ware everyday. Not on special occasions, because I believe that everyday is a gift—I use the China daily.

i put the potatoes and greenbeans in their dishes, and then went to get the steak. What would we name it? I'm getting way ahead of myself. Slow down..

This is a huge leap for us. I have no idea ho we're going to handle this. The door opened. "Honey, I'm sorry I'm late," Peter apologized. I was facing the kitchen counter, picking ip silverware. His hand swept across the small of my back as he kissed my cheek. "No problem. Dinner's ready," I smiled and set the silver neatly on the cloth napkins.

"And how was your day?" I asked, sitting down. "Productive, and busy," Peter sighed, sinking down in his chair. I'm going to tell him. I dished his food, and then mine. "Thank you," he said. He looked so exhausted that I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I was washing the dishes when I thought I had enough courage to let him know, when it popped like the soapy bubbles covering my arms and hands.

"I thought you were baby sitting Jackson," Prter commented. My heart leapt at the word 'baby'. "Oh, I called Gwen earlier and told her I couldn't. I really wasn't feeling well, and I didn't want Jackson to get sick. He's so young," I explained. "She said it was fine, that Mary Jane had offered already anyway. Apparently Harry Jr wanted a playmate," Peter nodded.

"Sweetheart, do you need help?" Peter asked, brushing off the table cloth. "No, I'm just about done here," I said, stacking the dishes in the cupboard. "Are you going out tonight?" I asked. "I was thinking about it, yes," Peter looked at me worriedly. I smoothed my hands down my apron. "I...I don't think I'm going to go tonight. I'll just takes some Pepto Bismol and go to bed,"

"Okay, Joss. I hope you feel better, soon," Peter frowned and kissed my forehead before disappearing up the stairs. Yup. I'll start feeling better in nine months. I sighed. What was I saying a couple years ago about melted ice?


	4. The Big Man

Rebecca, you are such a coward! You've got to tell him some time! He's your husband for goodness sakes! Last night was bad, girl. You should have told him the minute he walked through the door. "Idiot," I mumbled. "Hmm?" Peter asked, grabbing his coat. "Nothing." I smiled. Tell him. "Are you going to be late tonight?" Stop stalling, you idiot, and tell him!

"Um, probably not. Why? Do you have something planned?" Peter asked, taking his camera case off the shelf. "No reason. I'm just trying to figure out what to make for dinner." You're hopless. Tell him already! Peter was walking out the door. "Bye!"

I banged my head against the fridge. "You're terrible." I groaned, going to get dressed. I put on my Black Widow suit under my clothes, just in case anything happened. Dang this, I'll call him right now and tell him. I picked up the phone and slammed it down again. "No, this is something to be told in person."

My Range Rover beeped when I unlocked it, but I heard it as a 'hurry up and go to work so you can tell him at lunch'. The green traffic lights told me, 'go! Go! Go tell him!'

Emma was waiting for me when I walked in the door. "Mrs. Parker!" She hurried to catch up with me. I felt a but queasy and winced, pressing my hand to my stomach. "Mrs. Parker, are you alright?" Emma asked. "Rebecca." I corrected. "Right. Rebecca, you don't look too good."

"Thanks." I groaned. I felt the bile risin. Wheeling, I ran towards the breakroom. After flushing the vomit down the toilet, I turned to wash up and saw Emma. "Flu?" I explained, washing my hands. "No, I don't think so. I took medical before switching my classes to science. I think I know what this is," Emma raised an eyebrow.

Luckily, I expected this and had packed a travel size bottle of mouthwash. I retrieved it from my purse and gargled it. "Rebecca, this is so exciting!" Emma smiled. "Hush!" I put a hand on her arm. "What? Nobody knows?" Emma frowned. "I found out yesterday! I couldn't even tell my husband I was too nervous!"

"Threw up all your courage, huh?" Emma twisted her lips. I glared at her. "Very funny, young lady. Please, let it slide and lets get to work." I turned the nineteen year old and pushed her out. She followed me to my office. "Rebecca, Sam is looking like he had a loooong night. He might be hungover." Emma warned.

"Thanks for the notice. You know what? Set him to work in the Testing Division downstairs. Thanks." I said. Emma nodded and went to obey. "Alright, what's our progress?" I asked. "Its finished." "Finished?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at the machine.

"The reverse mechanism is complete. Now you can disintigrate anything, depending on the level of energy it requires," Tommy, one of my best scientists reported proudly. I clapped him on the back. "Good man," I said. "Bring in the testing subject!" I told Kaylee.

A small cup was set on the table. I switched the machine on and shut the doors. The Cyclotron whirred, and then the cup was a pile of dust. I smiled, ignoring the small celebration. "One year's work has been rewarded!" I announced. Suddenly my phone rang and I turned away from the enthusiastic employees. "Hey, Joss, can we meet at the Silver Spoon instead of Moondance?" Peter asked, sounding a bit exhausted

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you need. Why?" I frowned. "Uh...kinda busy, kinda need your help. Big Man's here again." "Tombstone?" "Yeah."


	5. Amethyst

I was at the Moondance Café in under five minutes, excuseing myself from OsCorp, saying that something important had come up that needed my imediate attention. What? I didn't lie. I was perched on the wall of the building across the street. Lifting my mask just a little bit, I inserted the little communication device in my ear.

Peter and I had come up with a few useful gadgets, with the help of Tony Stark, of course. Yeah. Tony found out my identity, and Spider Man's. its not hard for a multi-billionaire to do that, even if he did save my life in the process. "Where are you?" I asked, pulling my mask down again. "Inside." Peter's single word sounded forced.

I swung inside and was nearly tossed out again. Something kicked me in the chest. I went flying backwards. Shooting a web, I caught myself and latched onto the ceiling. I finally found what had kicked me. A girl with purple hair, a sparkly purple suit, and a pointed domino mask was fighting Spider Man.

"That's not the Big Man," I muttered. "Not that I know of," I looked around. I spotted him on the roof of the building across the street. Deciding to let him slide, I focused my attention on this new girl. She moved without hesitation, fighting like she had practiced since birth.

Spider Man was stretching his abilities to take her down. I dropped to the floor and jumped on her. She threw me off and turned to me. I frowned. Her eyes were foggy. She was...blind? "And who are you supposed to be?" I demanded, standing.

"Call me Amethyst." (I made her up myself.) She threw up a leg and I caught it before it hit my chin. Twisting it, I threw my leg over her's, trapping it and cupped my hand. Slamming it into her throat, I shot a web at her, and was about to pulse when she grabbed my web, wrapped it around me and threw me against the wall.

I snapped the webbing and advanced upon her. I saw Spider Man sneaking up from the other side. "Yes, I'm blind. I can't see YOU, but I can see and hear your heart." (If any of you ever saw Primeval, and saw those creepy alien things from the future, you'll know what I'm talking about)

I frowned. "Really. That's your power?" "Oh, that and this," Her arm shot out, stretching far beyond her natural length. It wrapped around my arms and chest, trapping me. She did the same to Spider Man. "But, something seems strange about you," Amethyst looked at me. Her foggy purple eyes glittered.

I squirmed, trying to get away from her arm. Her eyes traveled down my body, and she smiled, then glanced at Spider Man. "My, my, my," She crooned, tilting her head. "It looks like you're going to have a baby." I widened my eyes and snapped my head over to Spider Man. He was staring at me.

"Oooh, are you the father? Lucky man," Amethyst purred. "Sorry, Spidey," I whispered. He clenched his fists and tucked his chin to his chest, preparing for the pain. I pulsed. Amethyst screamed and dropped to the ground, her suit smoking. "I'm sorry," I told Spider Man.

He was still staring at me. Amethyst picked herself up and ran. She was gone by the time we got out of the café. I looked to where I had last seen Tombstone. He was gone. We went up to the roof of a building. "Rebecca..." Spider Man took off his mask.

I yanked mine off too. "I'm sorry. I found out yesterday. I was going to tell you, really." Peter turned away. "I was just scared. Peter, talk to me." I took a step back. "Why were you scared?" Peter turned back around and smiled. "I don't know. I was afraid of what you'd say." I looked down

He grabbed my arms. "Rebecca, I love you. And you make me so happy." I chuckled. "So you're not mad?" "Mad? Why would I be mad?" Peter frowned. "Because I'm Black Widow. And you're Spider Man. This would be a very vulnerable situation."

"Sweetheart, I would do anything to keep you safe." Peter's hand tenderly stroked my cheek. I looked up and smiled. Peter kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Well," I said at last. "I do like Amethyst a little bit. Now I don't have to trip over myself to tell you. I've been beating myself up about it all day." I laughed.

"Don't hesitate to tell me anything, Joss. I'll always be here to listen." Peter promised.


	6. Filler chapter

"Morning, Peter. I'm having lunch with Mary Jane and Gwen this afternoon, and I intend to tell them. That okay with you?" I asked, buttoning my blouse. "Yeah, that's fine." Peter messed with his tie, frowning. "Okay. I've got to go," I flipped my hair out of the collar and kissed him, grabbed my keys and jacket and ran outside.

It was all finally catching up to me. Gwen had had Jackson only last month, and Mary Jane gave birth to Harry a few months before, and they were happier than they had been in a long time, especially Mary Jane. Gwen was recently sick and had to have some one else watch Jackson for a while. That was hard on her.

I pulled into OsCorp and sat in the parking lot for a while, realizing something. I really didn't want to be a working mother. I mean, now is okay and all, but when I have this baby it'll need all of my time to raise it. And I really regret my decision to become Black Widow, after I practicaly abandoned Granny to be gone all the time.

I wish I had spent more time with her. And if something happens to me, which is highly possible, I don't want to leave my child in a world of hurt because I wasn't around to teach it what it needed to know. I pulled out my keys and headed inside. "Morning, Emma." I greeted, hanging up my purse in my office. "The new intern is playing around with potassium..." Emma warned. "What do you mean playing around?"

"Flame tests, reaction between potassium and water..." Emma looked down a her clipboard as she handed me my labcoat. "We have the Cyclotron to polish up today, and then we can expose it to the public. Did you tell him?" "About the Cyclotron? No, I meant to, but we were busy." I shook my head.

"No, about the baby." I slapped my hand over Emma's mouth. "Yes, I told him. But you don't need to go blabbing about it!" I exclaimed, straightenint my jacket and heading towards the lab. "Fine, fine. But this isn't anything small. You've been married for, what, a year?" "Yes. Something wrong?" I demanded. "No...nothing's wrong. Its just exciting!"

"Emma, please settle down. I am very happy that you are supportive, but this is a science lab. No accidents allowed." I said. "Right." We went into the testing room where Frank and Rand were testing out the Cyclotron on bigger objects.


	7. Freak Accident

"Hi, Gwen. Mary Jane," I sighed, sitting down at the booth. I picked up the Silver Spoon Menu. "What happened over at Moondance?" Gwen Carter asked. "Oh, a new villain," I explained. "Ya'll better keep an eye out for her. I think she's taking orders from The Big Man." I warned. "She wears a tight purple suit, she has purple eyes and she's blind." "Blind?" Mary Jane repeated, sticking her finger in her coffee and heating it up.

I watched her finger go red-hot and then her coffee started steaming. I smiled and thanked the waitress as she brought me my own coffee. "Yes," I affirmed, taking a sip. "But she can see your heart beat. I don't know exactly how her power works," My eyes roamed the menu, hoping I could keep my lunch down.

"I heard there wasn't much damage," Gwen commented. "No, not as much as there has been before. That little café has taken quite a beating over the years," I sighed, deciding on a grilled chicken sandwich and salad. "Rebecca, are you alright? You look a little stressed. Something wrong at work?" Mary Jane squeezed my hand. "No, MJ, everything is wonderful at work." I closed my eyes and ran my other hand over them.

"I'm just feeling a little tired lately." I let my purse strap slide off my shoulder and land on the booth beside me. "I have to call Tony and tell him about the baby." I sighed, digging through my purse and hiding a smile. "What...?" "What baby?" Gwen and Mary Jane demanded. "Geez, girls, haven't you heard? I'm pregnant!" I rolled my eyes and lifted my phone to my ear.

Gwen grabbed my wrist and slammed it down to the table. "You're pregnant?!" She all but shrieked. "Shush, Gwen, you'll wake Jackson! And Harry!" I chided, smiling. "Oh, Rebecca, this is so exciting!" Mary Jane exclaimed. "I know, I couldn't believe it. You wouldn't beieve it either, when you hear the way Peter found out." I laughed and paused to give the waitress my order.

"So?" Gwen pressed as the employee walked away. "What happened?" "Well, it turned out, Amethyst—that's the villain's name—saw the baby's heartbeat aside from mine and blurted it in front of Spider Man. She had trapped me in her elastic arm and Peter, too, so we couldn't get away. I hate that feeling of helplessness," I sighed, running my fingers through my hair and resting my elbow on the table.

"Amethyst has stretchy power, too, eh?" Gwen tsked her tongue. "She'll be a difficult fish to fry." "You're weird." I frowned at her. "Amethyst is not the point. Rebecca and her unborn child is the point. You're finally starting a family! What does Peter think?" Mary Jane asked.

"Peter was...real shocked. So was I, actually. I'm really excited, but a new problem has arrived." I plopped my chin in my palm. "Please tell me you're not referrencing the baby," Gwen pleaded. "No. Well, not directly." I swirled my straw in my iced tea, but grew angry at the straw for being a straw and set it on the table.

"I'm talking about work. I've worked my whole life to become a scientist, but that's not the way I want to spend the rest of it. Especially since I'm going to have a baby, and I want to spend as much time with it as possible." I said. "Have you talked to Peter?" Mary Jane asked, taking a sip of her coffee. "No, I came to the realization this morning." I explained, accepting my food.

"Any names set out?" Gwen asked. "No. No, we haven't gone that far, yet. We might have to get the guest room cleaned out first." I laughed. I looked fondly at Jackson. "Children are certainly blessings," Gwen said, noticing my gaze. "Yes they are." Mary Jane agreed, smiling down at her own son. I felt a pang of sorrow for the widowed mother, but also a feeling of pride for the way she carried herself on and is grandly raising her son.

I suddenly smiled. "What?" Gwen asked, a smile curving her own lips. I laughed. "I just realized that I have everything." Mary Jane squeezed my hand again. "Yes you do, Honey." "What do you mean?" Gwen wondered, though she agreed as well. "I have a husband, we both havepaying jobs, we have a house, I have the best friends, I am a superhero, and I'm having a baby. What more could a girl want?" I asked.

"You're right, darling," Gwen nodded, grinning. I laughed again. For a while, we've each picked up our own name for people. Mary Jane calls people Honey, I call people Sweetheart, and Gwen calls people Darling. You'd think it was silly, But to hear the love these girls put behind their words, you just feel like you're loved and cared for.

I picked up my sandwich and began eating, looking out the window at the passing cars. Suddenly, my phone rang loudly, and I rumaged through my purse to find it. My fingers wrapping around the item, I pulled it out and answered. "Rebecca Parker,"

"Dr. Parker, we need you here pronto!" The panicked voice made my heart stop. "Smith? What's wrong?" I demanded, cradeling the phone between my shoulder and my ear to whipe my hands. Gwen and Mary Jane looked at me, concerned. I took the phone back in my hand. "There was an accident. I turned on the Cyclotron to continue testing exactly at the moment Frank walked in front of it. Dr. Parker...he's gone."

I was at OsCorp in under ten minutes. "Dr. Smith, please tell me again what happened," I said, looking tearfully at the pile of ashes in front of the Cyclotron. He explained to me once again, and I sighed. "Go home. Send the rest of them home as well. I have to take care of this," I said, wiping at my face. When everyone had left, I gazed down at the pile.

Lifting my hand, I saw electriciy arce through my fingers and dance over the pile of ashes. I stepped back, shielding my face. When I looked up, Frank stood there, looking pale, hollow eyed and angry. "I'll be back to get you for this!" He screamed, before he fell to ashes again and flew out an open window. "Oh God. Now I've turned my friend into another Sand Man."


	8. Names

"Peter, can you come over to OsCorp?"

* * *

When Peter got here, I was sitting in my office, crying into my arms. "Hey, Joss. Where is everybod—what's wrong?" Peter asked, getting down on his knees next to my office chair. I lifted my head and gazed at him through irritated eyes.

"I can't do this, Peter. I can't do it." I admitted, my voice dry and cracking. "What do you mean? What happened?" Peter asked, wiping at my cheeks. I explained everything. "Rebecca, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident." Peter soothed, glancing over at the Cyclotron. "No, I can't do this any more." I shook my head. "I did so many things. I helped Ock with the formula for the Lizards. Now the Cyclotron."

Peter took me in his arms and shushed me. "Don't quit now. Take a vacation. Take a week or so and just relax. I can't let you blow your life's work away on a hasty decision." He said. "I'm sorry I called you away from work." I whispered. "That's alright. I was just taking a few pictures. Nothing serious." Peter replied.

"We have to keep an eye out for Big Man, Amethyst and most likely Frank, too. But we can take care of that." Peter reasoned. "Let's go home. Tomorrow you can go over to Avengers Tower and spend the day with Pepper, alright?" Peter helped me to my feet. "I feel dunigbluk." I muttered. "Is that a word?" "Its the only one to describe how I feel," I responded, cracking a small smile.

"Can you drive? We've got both cars here," Peter reminded me. "Yeah, I can drive. I've just got a head ache. It isn't everyday you disintigrate your scientists," I frowned. I'd probably ruined Frank's life.

Back at home, I took Asprin and sat down in the living room. "I'll call Emma tomorrow and tell her I'm taking off. During my break, I'll clean out the guest room, clean the house inside out, and go to see Pepper," I decided. "Sounds good." Peter said. "Have you thought of any names?" I asked.

"We don't know if its a boy or girl," Peter pointed out. "Start with girl," I suggested. "How about...Micrathena Sagittata Parker?" Peter suggested. "I'm not naming any daughter of mine after a spider." I said, frowning. "Would it be wrong to call your child Panthera?" Peter wondered. "Probably not, but I don't like that one much. How about Hannah?" I winced.

"Doesn't that sound too popular?" Peter shook his head. "We could name her Fiona," "No." I refused. "Um...Marie?" "I don't think so. What about Jade?" "Jade isn't the prettiest jewel, is it? We could name her Sapphire and nickname her Fire." Peter chuckled and I shook my head. "Too common a word. It'd be confusing. I like Hope, Serenity, Jubilee, and Grace." I listed. "Hope Parker? I don't know...those sound like middle names. I like Jubilee as a middle name." Peter said.

"How about Carol Jubilee Parker? My mother's name was Carol." I suggested, curling up on the couch. "I like Carol. Carol is perfect," Peter said, draping his arm around me.

"I like Mason as a middle name for a boy," I commented. "That one is nice," Peter nodded. "What do you think of Jered Mason Parker?" He shook his head. "No, even I don't like my own suggestion." He said.

"Maybe Craig Mason Parker?" "No..." Peter didn't like that one. "Charlie Mason?" I suggested. "I don't particularly like the nickname Chuck." Peter shook his head. "Jason Mason?" I teased. "No way," Peter flat refused. "Randy Mason?" Peter suggested.

"Do you like Richard Mason Parker?" I asked. "Dad..." Peter whispered. "Yes I like that one. Carol Jubilee Parker or Richard Mason Parker. I like it." He squeezed me closer and kissed my cheek. "What do you want for dinner?" I asked, picking myself up. "I don't really care. What ever's easier," Peter replied. I nodded. Peter picked up the remote and turned on the TV to the news.

I wrote down the names we had chosen and then began boiling hot dogs. I looked at the picture of Peter and I on our wedding day, that hung above the kitchen sink. I smiled at the memory. Marrying Peter Parker and Spiderman was the best thing I'd ever done. Now he's proved to be the best think that's ever happened to me.

I suddenly began dreaming about starting a family. Maybe we'd get a dog, to keep the baby company. Or a cat, but I see more crying on that road. Or a spider, but despite the relativity, I don't think a kid would appreciate having a pet spider to grow up with.

I tossed macaroni noodles into a pot of boiling water and began making a list of things I'd need for the guest room. Paint, definitally. A crib, a rocking chair and a toy chest. I've got to look through some magazines to come up with an idea for the design.

a little while later, I poured the sauce over the noodles and set the macaroni and cheese on the table with the hotdogs. "Peter, dinner's ready," I called. "Should we know the gender as soon as it can be told, or wait till its born?" I wondered. "I'd like to know as soon as we can," Peter said. "But it's really up to you." "Why?!" I burst out. "You're the one having the baby, dear," Peter reminded me, smiling.

"But we have to make the decisions together!" I insisted. "And we will. But this decision I am giving to you." Peter claimed. "Then I say we know as soon as possible." I stated, scooping the cheesy noodles into his bowl.


	9. Lounging at Stark's

The next morning, I went over to Avengers Tower, formerly titled 'Stark Tower'. As I rode up the elevator, I wondered how I was going to break the news. Tony tends to be less dramatic in taking surprises. I mean, he calmly took in that Peter and I were superheroes. Without a doubt, he is definitaly not my source of worry. Pepper on the other hand, might pop my highly-sensitive eardrums. "Good morning, Rebecca," Pepper greeted from her place at the computers.

"Hello, Pepper," I smiled and exited the elevator, clutching my purse strap nervously. "I'm just spotting Tony's project. I can't be down there with him because he doesn't like me hovering over him, and I've got some press deals to figure out up here, so I watch security cameras," Pepper explained, pushing back her chair to look at me. "I was a little worried when you called and told me you were coming. Don't you have work?" She asked, standing. Pepper picked up a stack of paper and attatched them to her clipboard.

"I took a vacation for a week." I admitted, following her as she headed to an office-looking corner. "That's good. I think you're working far too much. Something was on the news this morning, a bit about a freak accident at OsCorp that was still getting permission to be publicly released?" Pepper sat at another chair and switched on the photo scanner. "Yes, it was not good." I sank down on a corner couch across from her. "We were working on a Reverse Cyclotron Mechanism, and one of my lead scientists walked in front of it right is we switched it on."

"Oh, no, that's horrible!" Pepper's fingers paused above her keyboard. "He disintigrated into a pile of dust. I can't even put it in an urn for his family because it...flew...out the...window..." That information had never processed in my mind. Pepper frowned. "It flew out the window?" She repeated, turning on her Bluetooth earpiece. "Yes, but only that window was open. There was no breeze coming through the building..." I recalled, setting my purse down on the floor.

"Becky, do you remember Sandman?" Pepper asked carefully. I winced, knowing what she was suggesting, and nodded. "I think I've just created Molecule Man." I said. Pepper nodded and tried to joke. "Hey, at least he's not dead." She turned to her computer and started rapid fire typing. "We don't know if he's alive, either," I said. "What are you working on?" I looked over her shoulder. She was updating a website. "This year's Expo. I hope it turns out better than last time's. i mean, Hammer botched it up for everyone. New York was in exploded ruins." Pepper frowned at her computer. She stopped typing and slid another picture into the scanner for uploading.

"Hammer. Not a name I like to remember," Tony's voice made me turn in my seat. "Morning, Tony," I smiled wanly, standing as he came to inspect Pepper's work. "Hello, little Spider," I gave Tony a scolding smile as I stepped into his one-armed embrace. "Shh!" I chided. "So, how's your superhero business going?" Tony asked, sitting down in my spot. I went to the other chair and sat. "Oh, there's been a minor setback of late," I shrugged, running my fingers through my hair. "Oh? What's up?" Pepper asked, submitting her site update and turning away from the computer. "I'm going to have to take a maternity leave sometime in the near future." I explained, leaning back. Tony just cracked a smile (which looked suspisciously smug) and settled back, slinging his arm across the back rest.

My eyes pleaded for Pepper not to shriek, and by her strangled breath, I could tell that's exactly what she wanted to do. "Well," Tony said. "That's a minor setback that I've never had to consider." For somereason, I found that hilariously funny and laughed under my breath. Probably the tension in the room. "Tony, honestly, that's the best you can do?" Pepper demanded. Tony pointed at me. "She thought it was funny." "Yeah, well, I don't. Have you told Peter yet?" She turned back to me.

"Uh...yes and no." I tilted my head and leaned forward again. "There is a new villain in town." I said. Tony's interest peaked and he remained silent. "I have reason to believe that she's working under the Big Man—" "Lincoln?" Tony interrupted. I nodded. "She wears all purple. Her powers are elasticity, and she can see hearts." Tony frowned. "Huh?" "Amethyst—the villain—is blind. But she can see your heartbeat. Maybe not yours, because it's covered by titanium, iron and clean energy, but she saw the baby's heartbeat and blurted it, telling Peter," I laughed softly.

Tony raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Ol' girl beat you to it, huh?" He surmized. "Yeah. I was worried Peter'd be mad because of that, but he wasn't." "What does a man look like when he's found out that his wife is going to have a baby?" Tony asked. I smirked. "Tony, that's something everyone has to find out on their own." "Humph." "So what are you working on down there?" I asked, situating my purse in my lap. "Eh, just some suit adjustments. I've got to get back at it. See ya later, Becky." Tony stood and left. I sighed and slumped in my seat. "Exhausted?" Pepper guessed. She stood. "Yeah. And it's only eleven AM." I groaned. "Oh, well. Live and learn." Pepper went to the kitchen and got two glasses of iced tea.

"Pepper, I need professional advice—" "I'm not a psychiatrist." "No, not shrink advice, professional buisness woman advice." "Oh, well then..." "I'm thinking about quitting. I really regret that I didn't spend a lot of time with my grandmother before she died, you know, because I was too busy being Black Widow. I mean, it's not like my child's gonna be gone swinging on webs, but I want to be there as long as I can be." I fretted, sighing.

"As long as you can be? Honey, you need to be there all the time. This baby is going to grow up, whether you're there or not. It needs to be able to know that you're always where it needs you." Pepper said, putting a hand on the counter and leaning on it. I crossed my arms and pondered this. "When it needs me?" I repeated. "What if something happens at school and the child comes home? Peter's gone, your gone, most likely the house is locked, and even if it had a key, no one would be home to listen to it."

"Pepper, what if my child doesn't want to talk? What if it puts up walls and leaves me in the dark about everything?" I demanded, feeling like I knew nothing. "Honey, you have to work from the very beginning with this. You have to keep the walls down, and never allow them to go up." "How would I do that?" I asked. Pepper took a sip of her tea. "Well, I've never been a mother. Maybe you would talk to it every day for a while, spread out, not all at once, and then leave it to itself, where it can spend time in quiet?" Pepper suggested.

I laughed nervously. "I feel like I'm plotting against it here," Pepper chuckled. "Honey, Everybody needs help. Especially with something like this. Sadly, I'm not the person to give it to you. Why don't you go to your friends? Gwen Carter or Mary Jane Osborne?" Pepper suggested, putting a hand on mine. "Come on—there's a movie I want to watch and Tony refuses to watch it with me," She said.

After watching the three-hour Les Miserables, I was ready to head home. "Do you think Peter would like to see this? You can borrow it," Pepper offered. "I'll take it home, and if he doesn't want to watch it, I'll bring it back tomorrow." I said, thanking Pepper. "Glad I could help." Pepper said, smiling. I slipped the movie into my purse and re-entered the elevator. I hummed 'A Little Fall of Rain' as I went to my car and started it up. When I got home, I began cleaning, since it felt like there was nothing else to do.

Then, when all that was left was to cook dinner, I slipped into my Black Widow suit and jumped out the window. Swinging from rooftop to rooftop, I knew that Spider-Man must be out here, too. I mean, part of his job at the Daily Bugle entails getting pictures of Spider-Man. Meaning, of course, that Spider-Man has to be out. So, when his time in the day is over, he goes back to the office, selects a picture to present to Jonah, and does a few more things that I don't quite understand. I landed on the roof to the Silver Spoon.

I gazed around, and then tensed up as Spider-Sense rattled my brain around. I rolled to the side, looked up, and sighed. "Cat, my Spider-Sense thought you were throwing a car at me," I said, squatting down in my spider position. "Sorry. I was coming fast," Black Cat apologized. "Where's kitten?" I wondered. "Oh, you know, playing with Crimson." Our little group had come up with names for the kids when we were risking our identites by talking about them by name.

Apparently, Crimson was Jackson. "Crimson is a month old." "Kitten is a year. He'll be gentle. I hope Tarantula's a girl, though." "Really?" I laughed shortly. "You and Scarlet decided on Tarantula?" I demanded. I smirked. "Yup. How's Daddy Long Legs doing?" "Spider-Man is just fine." I corrected with emphasis. "Sorry." Black Cat's smile was evident in her voice. "I can't figure it out—Does Jonathan know about Scarlet?" I whispered, for fear of eavesdroppers. "Yeah. She told him, like, right after they got married." Black Cat replied.

I watched the streets below, looking for trouble. "It's been peaceful." Black Cat said, coming beside me. I heard screaming to my left. It was in the alley two buildings away. "Come around the other side, 'kay?" I requested, jumping toward the sound. I shot a web and flipped onto the roof. Latching a web to the edge, I slid upside down through the shadows. A girl with dark sunglasses was being mugged by three drunk teenagers. "Isn't it past your bedtime?" I called. Gee, I'm sounding like a mother already.

They all jumped. I saw that the other two held crowbars. "What, did you rob the autoparts shop?" I asked, pressing my feet to the wall, letting go of the web and shooting one at each crowbar. I jerked them back and webbed them to the wall. A grapplin hook lodged in the girl's thick overcoat and she was pulled over the side of the building. I released myself, jumping to the ground. I grabbed one of the guys and, using him as an anchor, swung around, kicking the other two in the faced before tossing the third one up, webbing all three and attatching them to a lamppost.

I joined Black Cat on the roof, where the girl was frozen. "Can somebody help me? I can't exactly see where I'm going..." She pleaded, holding her arms out. I picked her up around the waist and set her down. "Just leave me at a bench. I'll call my friend. She'll be here in five minutes." The girl requested. I did, but returned to the roof to watch and make sure she got out of there safely. "Well, sun's going down," I said.

"Got stuff to do?" Black Cat guessed. "Got a hungry spider," I chuckled and dove off the side of the building and headed home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, you guys! I realize that I haven't typed in months, but I've been extremely busy. Want a recap of my life? **

**1. We're building a barn. 2. I just bought a horse. 3. I most likely have to build a fence by myself. 4. My grandparents are in town. 5. My dad had to work until 9:30 on my birthday. 6. My dog (whom I have had for six years) died from loss of blood. (Her stitches—from a spaying procedure snapped and she started spilling...everything. 7. My mom's labrador retrived had seven puppies today.**

**8. My long time crush is planning on marrying his girlfriend. He doesn't even realize that I've had a crush on him for four years. 9. My computer screen broke.**

**Gosh, I'm so sorry, you guys. Just skip my authors notes and read the silly story. (Rolls eyes) FYI, I am not going to write this part of the story day by day because that is freaking annoying. So be prepared for a lot of time jumps.**

* * *

2 MONTHS PREGNANT

On a warm Saturday morning, I usually curl up in the backyard hammock with a book and a glass of mango lemonade. Today, I'm painting the guest room. My artist skills suck, so I just draw basic things on the wall—swirls ans stars and dots on a yellow back drop.

I had everything cleared out, but now it's cluttering the livingroom, but I don't care because the baby's room is currently light and airy from the open window, and I can faintly smell pink rose air freshener wafting around the room.

I had a crinkly plastic covering beneath my feet to protect the hardwood floor from paint. I didn't particularly like the hardwood, not in a place that was big enough to eventually double as a certain toddler's playroom.

Peter and I had talked about the room remodling. We finally decided last night to get a nice, short-fiber carpet to tack on the floor, and then a long-fiber shaggy baby rug to spread on top while the baby was still crawling more than walking.

I knew that when crawling, a child would more likely get rug burned, meaning short fiber was not the way to go—yet.

I stepped back, hands on my hips and inspected the wall. I was satisfied for now, but we still had a mid-wall border to paste up. I left the room and went to the kitchen, snatched up the rolls of paper and stopped when I saw my phone ding from its place on the table.

I picked it up carefully, avoiding spreading unwanted paint on it. A text message from Peter glowed on the screen. "Got off early today. Be home for lunch and to help carpet purchase." I sent a fleeting glance at the clock before my highly sensative ears picked up some noise. I frowned and set my phone back on the table.

I ran my hand over my face, but jerked it back when I felt a thick, wet substance rub off onto my cheek. I wrinkled my nose and scowled. 'Ugh. Just what I needed.'

I watched electricity dance between my fingers as I made my way up the stairs. Everything looked normal—nothing had been moved, no one was hiding, and no one was sitting ominously on a bed or chair to freak me out.

I paused in the baby's room. I caught a glimmer of purple cast on my newly painted walls as the sun caught something's light. On the window sat a purple rock. I knew what it was instantly.

Amethyst had been here. I narrowed my eyes and shot to the window. Flinging my curtains out of the way, I searched everything within my sight. I was scared. I didn't know if Peter or I would get Amethyst.

She had always slipped away. Then she finally dicovered our identities, and disaplear for a while. But now, if she comes back and takes away my son or daughter, I might not be able to obey my own rules and someone would get hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

I had decided to stay in the science business. I hoped to earn enough money for us to move. I felt like this little house was far too small for a child to grow up in.

As fate would have it, a blessing showed up at our doorstep for dinner that evening. A blessing in the shape of Reed and Susan Richards. They were invited, of course, but that's beside the point.

Peter greeted them at the door with all the politeness and kindness he could muster. Reed Richards was an idol in Peter's eyes. But he was past the whole worshipping at man's feet stage. Kind of.

I served them dinner, and we had a good time. Reed and Susan were good, down to earth people. They were the kind of people who felt like family on the first day of meeting them.

It was when we moved to the living room with coffee and cocoa that we were especially thankful for. Reed put down his coffee and took his wife's hand. "I have a business proposition for you," he said, looking at Peter and I.

I listened with interest, sipping my cocoa. "I spoke with Mrs. Osborne and she told me that the OsCorp tower is half yours." He began. "Last time I checked." I shrugged. Peter's hand rubbed comforting circles between my shoulder blades.

Reed hesitated, phrasing the next sentence in his mind. "I am willing to pay you ten million each for the building and the name. The research is yours." Reed offered. I nearly dropped my mug. "Mrs. OsBorne has approved of it. As long as you do, she said." Susan put in.

"I'm sorry, but—" I held up a hand, stopping Peter's refusal. "Mr. Richards, may I have a moment to speak with Peter?" I requested. "Please, Mrs. Parker." He nodded.

I pulled Peter into our room, and stood in front of him. "Peter, this could be our chance!" I exclaimed quietly. "We're looking for a chance?" Peter asked, confused. "I am, Peter. Think about it—I practically own half of OsCorp, but most of the money goes to fund two-hundred-twenty-three different organizations.

"I was fine with that at first, but now I need a better income. If we accept his offer, than I can buy my own business, earn my own money, take whatever time off I need, and we can move!" I pressed. "We have to move?" Peter asked. "I would like to have something bigger for the baby to grow up in." I admitted.

Peter put his arms around my shoulders. "It's a good plan, Joss. It's promising. I know we can make this work. So go out there and shake his hand." Peter said. I giggled in excitement and pressed my lips to his. He hugged me close for a minute. I savored the kiss until he let me go.

"I love you Peter." I sighed. "I love you too, Joss." Peter whispered, brushing my hair out of my face. I took his hand and we returned to the living room. "I will agree to your offer on one condition." I said.

Reed looked at me expectantly. "If I can, I will make it happen." He said. "I would like to keep my personal assistant and three of my scientists." I explained my plan. "Take what you like. But I warn you: starting a business like this from scratch is going to be extremely difficult." Reed said carefully.

"Thank you, Mr. Richards, but we have a special friend who can help us," I said, shaking their hands.

"Good morning Tony," I greeted. My snowflake earings slapped against my jaw bone below my ear as I marched up to my old friend the next morning.

"Rebecca! You're looking sharp today." He greeted. "Thank you, Tony." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. My silk forest green blouse, black suit and black pumps made up my favorite business suit.

"I need an advisor." I said. Tony raised his eyebrows. "Really." It wasn't a question. Tony turned around and started walking. I knew him long enough to know that he wanted me to follow him. "So tell me. Why do you need an advisor?" He asked, even while he was turned away from me.

"I mean, I can understand why anyone would want me sticking around..." He added. I chuckled. "Tony, I have a project; Reed Richards bought OsCorp for twenty million. We got it signed off yesterday evening." I explained. Tony stopped in his tracks.

"Twenty million? That guy must be desperate." He whistled. "He's got plans for it. Anyway, I got half of it, and the rest went to Mary Jane. So, Peter and I are going to buy a new building and start a business of our own. With all of the income, I want to support organizations around the world, as well as maybe even start a few orphanages or schools where they are lacking."

"So far so good. Go on." Tony shrugged, and stopped in front of a closed door. "I also want to move into a bigger place." I concluded. Shifting nervously, I waited for an answer. With a thoughtful smirk on his face, Tony opened the door.

I started in surprise. "I'm so sorry, Tony. I didn't realize you had company!" "Eh, don't mind them." Tony waved a careless hand toward Agent Phil Coulson, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton and Bruce Banner. I smiled at the few Avengers and followed Tony to the kitchen.

Pepper grinned at me from her place at the computer. "What's going on?" I asked curiously. "Eh, nothing much." Tony looked at me, perplexed. "There's just something with government agents who like to come uninvited." He mused.

I chuckled. "What are they doing here?" I asked. "Dunno. Want me to lay low or something." He shrugged and handed me a glass of champagne. "Um, Tony, I really don't want to—" I handed the glass back. "Nonsense. Take it. Drink it. We have a lot to talk about." He said.

"But what about the agents? And Mr. Rogers and Mr. Banner?" "I'll deal with them." Tony strutted out to the group of men. "Agent Coulson, I'd like to introduce you to Rebecca Parker, also known as The Black Widow." Agent Barton choked. "Tony!" I exclaimed in surprise. He shrugged unapologetically. Coulson merely rose his eyebrows.

"Wait...what?" Steve looked baffled. Bruce coughed, uncomfortable. I glared daggers at Tony. It didn't seem to affect him, so I poked him and pulsed gently. He tensed and convulsed slightly.

Barton hid a snicker. "Why did you tell them that?!" I demanded. "They can help you." Tony muttered, rubbing his arm. "Mrs. Parker, if I may have a word—" Coulson began. I cut him off. "See what you've done, Tony?" I crossed my arms. "Sorry, Agent." Tony gave him a 'better luck next time' look.

"I told him because SHIELD is an agency that's not afraid to pull strings." Tony said. "Oh yeah?" I was still a bit angry. "Hey, Phil my man," Tony began. Coulson looked annoyed. "My friend here want's to start a science building." "Business." I interrupted.

Coulson remained quiet. "If you allow her whatever research she needs, and even support her in the case of emergency, and I'll do what you want." Coulson finally showed a sliver of interest.

"If I can do this," Coulson said to me. "My agency is permitted to come to you when assistance is needed."

I considered this. It was a good enough offer. I smiled.

"Deal."


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay, Rebecca..." Pepper led me to her computer after the men had left. Tony lounged nearby. Pepper pulled up a detailed map of the city. "None of these bigger ideal buildings are for sale..." She mused, scrolling down the page.

"Oh, look at this." My eyes followed her cursor. Four abandoned buildings—an apartment complex, a bakrupt warehouse, a gas station and a motel, all in the vicinity of one square mile. I was impressed on the building techniques of whoever built that square.

"Do Stark Industries own that section?" I wondered, looking at the location details. Pepper gave me a slow look. "Honey, Stark Industries will own whatever that is by next Saturday." Tony commented.

"That's all very interesting, but I don't see how this will help me." I realized. "If we can tear all of this down, then we can start constructing a new building." Pepper tapped her screen. The section zoomed in and gave me street view. I began to slowly form a smile on my face.

"Can you print this out?" I asked. Pepper nodded and began to print. She gave me the page and pointed to the corner. "This is the address." She explained. "Okay, I've got some things to do. I'll show this to Peter and see what he thinks. I'll call you." I waved at Tony.

"Bye, Becky," Tony sighed and leaned back. I jogged out to my car and looked again at my map. I drove to OsCorp Tower, where I met Reed Richards.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat loudly. Everyone in the lab turned to me and Reed. "Attention, everybody," I already had their attention. "Reed Richards is now the official owner of OsCorp. I will no longer be working here, as I intend to start my own science business.

"Emma, you'll be coming with me." I informed her. "Dr. Wilson, Dr. Johnson, Dr. Beene and Dr. Anderson, you'll be transfered to my business. But until then, you are at Dr. Richard's proposal. Carrie, Tyler, Kylie, and Murdock nodded. Kylie and Carrie looked excited, and so did Emma, while Murdock and Tyler acted as though it were all part of the job.

"I'll leave this to you, Reed," I smiled and shook his hand again. He smiled. "Thank you, Rebecca. Your staff will be well taken care of." Reed nodded. I clenched my hand around his, keeping it in my grasp a bit longer.

"Dr. Richards, I've seen good scientists—good men—turn into monsters and drestroy themselves. I pray a different fate awaits you." I said. Reed gave me a serious look. "I've already had a scientific casualty, Mrs. Parker. I can't promise I'll avoid another, but I'll do my best."

"Thank you. Send my best to your wife and team, will you?" I requested. Reed nodded. "And tell Peter good luck." He added. "You bet. Have a good day." I went into my office and began hauling boxes out.

On the last box, I listened to my heels click on the floor. They hid a powerful meaning. My hair and jacket flapping behind me as I walked steadily, my satchel/purse slapping against my leg, my eyes darting everywhere, it symbolized sorrow and excitement.

I was walking out of an old life and straight into a new. And it felt good.

I stacked the last box with the others in my Jeep and pulled out my iPhone. I called Mary Jane and Gwen. I arranged a meeting at the OsBorne mansion in twenty minutes. On the way, I considered science projects. I finally came up with something small to start with.

If I could create a new software, new phones, music devices, laptops, tablets, etc. then I could boost my income by nearly double. What would I call it, though? Parker Ware? Eh. Spider-Ware? Wouldn't that risk our identity?

Then an idea popped into my head. Maybe, if I were to publicly endorse Spider-Man, Black Widow, Scarlett Spider and Black Cat, then I could easily create the Spider-Ware name without rising suspiscion.

"Hey, Becka, what's this about?" Gwen asked, pulling up when I did. "Um..." I was kind of surprised she didn't know. Signing off one of the biggest companies in the city was no small deal. Of course, she didn't know about my ultimate plan.

Mary Jane led us to the couches. I chose an arm chair. "What's going on?" She asked. I explained my plan. "Can you help me?" I asked. They both realized how big this was. Gwen smiled at Jackson as Mary Jane ran to get paper. She came back with a pen and clipboard.

"First things first, let's look into these organizations you were talking about. How many?" "Can we start with five?" I asked hesitantly. I intended to build up after the business really got going. "Five's good. Which ones?" Mary Jane asked.

"Habitat for Horses. Rescues deserve funds." I began. Gwen nodded approavingly. "Boy Scouts of America and American Heritage Girls." I thought for a few minutes. "What's that restaraunt down the road that sends all of their money to African schools?" Mary Jane supplied the name and added it to the list.


End file.
